


Who I Am

by shushie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Short & Sweet, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushie/pseuds/shushie
Summary: Normally, Shuichi doesn't like looking in the mirror. This time is different.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I head-canon Trans Shuichi.  
> This was just something I wanted to write because hes my favourite v3 boy and he deserves to be happy with himself.

Shuichi didn't like looking at himself in the mirror. He did though from time to time but it wouldn't be for too long or else he'd start getting dysphoria and criticize every single flaw he had. That's why he tried to avoid it as much as possible.

But this time was different. When he looked into the mirror after his daily training, it felt...different.

He didn't feel as if his waist and hips were too feminine, his arms look thicker than he last remembered and he felt as if he was a real guy. People had told him that he was time and time again but this time he could actually believe it.

So now whether he looked in a mirror, instead of seeing who he was before and not feeling masculine enough, he saw the person he truly was. And sure the dysphoric thoughts would come back now and again but he would always know that he was stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
